


Accoutrements

by RelativelySain



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, F/F, flogger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelativelySain/pseuds/RelativelySain
Summary: Ada tries to surprise Hecate and ends up getting a surprise of her own. One part of many in the Hackle arc for lemonfest (To be ordered when I finish all chapters).Day 4: Toystww valentine lemonfest





	1. Chapter 1

Ada arrived in the entrance to the Bed and Breakfast, her broom flying off to a stand while she lugged her carpet bag over to the front desk. Setting it down on the floor beside her, she greeted the young wizard behind the desk.

“Well met, I’m afraid we’re all booked up for the next few days. There’s a conference in town. Did you already have a reservation with us?”

“Oh, no, actually I’m meeting up with a friend, well coworker. She’s here for the Shaping Young Minds conference. Mistress Hecate Hardbroom.”  
  
“Ah…” He replied, congeniality falling from his face at the name.  
  
“You’ve met I take it?”

“We’ve…crossed paths. Yes.”

“She does tend to leave an impression.” Ada couldn’t help the smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

“That she does, unfortunately you just missed her.”

It was Ada’s turn for her face to fall. “That’s strange. She doesn’t usually attend after parties. Do you know if there was a late seminar going on?”

The young wizard paused, looking uncertain on whether to continue. He looked over Ada who watched him in bewilderment. “There was not. Was she expecting you Ms…?”  
  
Ada frowned sadly. “No, I was hoping to surprise her. Looking back, it seems that had been a bit foolish but I’d rather expected her to be in her room reading at this hour. Would it be alright if I wait in the lobby for her?”  
  
There was another pause with that same expression. “It may be a while before she returns. Most nights she returns after my shift ends.” He sighed. “Look, I probably shouldn’t do this but you seem like a good witch and I wouldn’t want you to get stuck waiting on the couch all night only to...well, if you really can’t find other arrangements or contact her…I have an idea of where you can find her. You can leave your things with me behind the desk if you like and we’ll watch them for you.” The boy looked a bit flushed and Ada wondered if he would get in much trouble for giving out info on the guests like this.  
  
“Really? That would be marvelous, thank you.” Her gratitude displayed openly through her smile and the wizard gave a weak smile in return.

“She left a short while ago with a woman who’s here for a different…convention of sorts. They’re holding demonstrations at a local club.” He jotted a simple map and directions down on a piece of stationary and handed it to Ada. Ada thanked him again as she took it and lifted her bag over the desk. Nearly twenty minutes later, Ada was looking up at the inconspicuous door frame. It would certainly be an easier trip to make by transfer in the future…or more accurately for the trip back to the B&B.  
___  
  
It had not been at all what she’d expected.  She stood in the entrance to the main room already able to feel the heat from within; a contrast to the chill on her back blowing in as someone else entered through the outer door. The arrival room had seemed so ordinary: a bit dim from the yellow light casting over red walls but clean and quiet with intricately carved architecture.  A clearing of a throat behind her caused her to jostle into the dark room and let the couple pass her, eyes following them. The wizard was dressed normally enough however he held up a taught leash leading to his collared companion, a witch who seemed to have been poured into some sort of plastic dress. Before she realized it, Ada found she had wondered further into the room, looking around at the different couples, performances, and displays that seemed to be staged throughout the room.  Her curiosity had just about had enough and she was preparing to leave, certain that the front desk clerk had been mistaken, when a familiar voice sliced through the ambient chatter. It had come from group gathered around the display up ahead. She pushed her way through the crowd in a disbelieving daze, searching for someone who couldn’t possibly…

Ada was absolutely transfixed once she made it to the front. Hecate stood in the clearing, sliding the leather straps of a flogger through her hand as she addressed the crowd. Beside her, fastened over a bench that had a long sharp wedge in place of a table top, was a witch with a pale arse littered with startling red streaks that traveled down to her thighs.  
  
“Remember, you’ll want to plan the strikes to spread over the skin, not just one spot over and over.” Hecate reached over to drag her palm down over the lines marring the woman’s skin and Ada’s eyes couldn’t help but follow. Her head felt fuzzy, too many thoughts and emotions going through to make out exactly what she was feeling…what exactly was happening. Hecate removed her hand and looked out to the crowd. “And as always, pay attention to your partner. Are they in actual pain? Do they seem disconnected? Know their limits and…Ada!” Wide eyes locked on Ada. Hecate’s entire form had gone rigid and she flicked her wrist towards the woman on the bench, the ties that bound her to it disappearing. “What are you doing here?!” Hecate rushed out in a quiet hiss, panic making it sharper than intended. Ada flushed as she felt the area of the room quiet and attention shift to her. “I…” Her voice broke, eyes lost as the emotions caught in her throat. How had this evening come to this? Her standing in the middle of a sex club staring at her girlfriend clad in leather and teaching a lesson on spanking…and feeling completely like she’d stepped unbidden into a hidden part of Hecate’s life. The woman bent over the bench had taken the opportunity to get up and wrap a silk robe loosely around herself as she watched the two. She stepped towards Ada now with a smile and gave a quick well met bow.

“Well met, I’m Deidra. You must be Hecate’s girlfriend…if you two need a moment we’re mostly done here. I can finish up the discussion on my own. Hecate was kind enough to help me with the demonstration.”  
  
Ada felt she must appear very foolish staring at them the way she was but she was having trouble getting her head around all of this. Eventually she shook her head gently, looking over to Deidra as she returned the well met. “No, that’s alright. I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“Ada…” Hecate started, taking a step towards her, arms already beginning to reach for her, eyes fearful.

“Please, continue.” Ada insisted, hands wringing in front of her as she attempted a supportive smile.

Hecate’s concerned eyes widened further before she turned to Deidra. “You have it from here?”

Deidra nodded with an understanding smile and Hecate handed over the flogger. Cautiously, she moved closer to Ada hand reaching out palm up. “May I?”

“It’s fine, really. I…”

“Ada. We should talk. There is nothing here more important than that right now.”

Ada exhaled, some of the tension in her shoulder’s easing as she nodded with purse lips and took Hecate’s hand. She closed her eyes and let the familiar magic encase them as Hecate transferred them directly to her room. Ada opened her eyes to darkness before Hecate rose her hand and the lanterns around the room ignited. Ada stared straight at Hecate’s shoulder, not ready to see those emotive eyes at play just yet. She felt a loss as Hecate stepped back and attempted to smooth her top, the leather un-moving. Giving up, Hecate moved her hands down to fidget nervously at her sides. She forced her chin to raise, neck tense and the attempted smile more of a thin lipped twitch than anything else: bravado Ada concluded without much effort.

“Deidra asked me to help her with the demonstration because I have…experience. It’s purely educational. She is nothing more than an acquaintance…someone to discuss mutual interests with.”

“Interests you haven’t mentioned.”

“…Yes.”

“Do you…not feel comfortable discussing them with me?” Ada asked finally looking up, needing to see Hecate’s answer as much as hear it. It hurt that Hecate was keeping secrets from her. Yes, there was much they were still learning about each other but this…felt like a large omission for what her plans had been for this trip. One Ada would have preferred to have discussed prior to Hecate deciding to do it.

Hecate didn’t answer right away. “It…never came up.” It almost came across as a question, a level of compressed panic contained behind her wide eyes.

“You never thought to tell me you planned on…demonstrating sexual acts with another woman while at this conference?”

“I didn’t!”

“Don’t split hairs, it was sexual enough.”

“That’s not what I meant.  I hadn’t planned on doing the demonstration at all. She asked me the other night after my lecture. Her scene partner had become ill and she was desperate for a last minute stand in. I won’t do so in the future if it bothers you; you have my word.”

“It bothers me that you didn’t discuss it with me before agreeing.” Ada sighed and looked down at her hands, thumbs rubbing over each other.

Hecate stepped towards Ada. “I’m truly sorry Ada. I didn’t mean to hurt you or betray your trust. I value it more than you can know. I won’t make any more choices of that nature without talking to you first. I only hope that I haven’t lost your confidence for good.”

Ada looked to Hecate and shook her head, eyes watering. “You haven’t.” She believed Hecate meant it and that she would be careful not to break this new rule they’d established. Ada returned her gaze down and asked softly “but is this the sort of thing you want Hecate?”

“I want **you** Ada.” Hecate affirmed, taking Ada’s hands in her own and trying to press her sincerity through her gaze.

“But are you _satisfied_?”

“Of course I am…”

Ada leveled a disbelieving look at Hecate.

“Do I like flogging and bondage? Yes…but there is no rush or need for it. I enjoy every night with you with or without any accoutrements.  **You** are enough Ada.” Hecate’s face had managed to become very close at some point. Unfairly so.


	2. Day 7: Leather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earlier that night:

Hecate dragged her palms down over the cool leather of the corset pressed tight against her ribs. She was happy with the compromise she and Deidra had found in tonight’s outfit: a long fitted skirt as she was accustomed to with the single alteration in that it could be unclasped at the side and the back pulled aside more like a wrap than a real skirt. The leather corset and gloves were outside of her usual wardrobe however she had not found them unappealing. She pulled on the black gloves, stretching out her fingers to flex the leather.   
  
Once she was pleased with her appearance, certain no hair was out of place in her bun, she transferred to the arrival room for the club. Looking past the line for the coat check and striding into the main room. A path parted for her through the crowd as she walked, the witch so accustomed to the effect that she took little notice of the eyes that moved over her in the process.   
  
Deidra greeted her with a well met, smiling warmly as she came up from her bow. Hecate returned the greeting stiffly, not attempting to return the smile.  
  



End file.
